I Didn't Know
by PixTV
Summary: After spending one night together, Shadow get's called away by G.U.N but promises Sonic he'll return. During that time, Sonic goes through strange ailments but can't figure out what it is. Will he find out, or will Shadow discover the secret that not even Sonic himself knew about. - (I.D.K.I.W.P)


**This story shall be put up for adoption.**

**Although I decided to make it a contest to see who can write this story on how all this came to be.**

I Didn't Know

Shadow P.O.V:

_It came out of the blue... it was all so sudden. I never thought such a thing like that could ever happen in a million years. No one could've ever suspected it. And yet... Somehow, it did._

_I just couldn't put my finger on it, just how is it even possible?_

_I don't know how this secret had even managed to remain hidden for so long, and I don't think I ever will, especially since the very being who carried that secret had no clue about it himself._

A Nurse walked out of the doorway. "Shadow The Hedgehog, you may see him now." The human Brunette told me.

I could feel everyone in the waiting room just staring at me when I got up from my seat and walked down the hall.

Whispering and muttering about my situation, but what could I blame them for?

The entire staff was in shock for what their known Hero has brought out in the open, the greatest secret in the world. So secretive, that even **_he_** never knew about it. However the reason for their stares, is because **_I_** was part of it.

As I entered the ward, I could already see him. The Blue Hedgehog lying peacefully in bed.

Yesterday, he nearly died from Blood Loss. The Doctors took drastic measures to save his life, despite the shocking sight they witnessed from him.

It was because of the secret he kept that had almost cost him his life.

I remained here through the whole night, I refused to leave until I received any news on what became of him.

Of course I was relieved to know he's alright and in stable condition... But still...

"Sonic..." I sat down right next to him and laid my hand down on his gripping it tight.

"I'm sorry Sonic... I should never have left you alone..." I said holding back my emotions, I did my very best not to break down in tears."I wish I had stayed with you the whole time. If only I knew... If only you knew..." Though I've managed. "I could've kept you safe, If I hadn't been called away to-" But then, I felt his hand squeeze back. I could hear his moaning as his body stirred with eyelids flickering. He's waking up. All of a sudden all my negative emotions abruptly disappeared, seeing his eyes fluttering to open, revealing bright sparkling emerald pools. But the two emerald eyes, wandered, scanning at his surroundings. Once he realized his current state, those pools had already begun to overflow with tears the moment they looked at me.

"Shadow..." I heard him say. It sounded more like a weak whisper, but I heard it.

"Shadow... How is she...?"

I figured he never forgot what happened the other day, and remembered immediately the moment he awoke.

"The Doctors are still running some tests on her right now. I haven't heard anything from them yet, though you gave the doctors and the patients in this hospital quite a shock that day. Everyone's been talking about it.

There was a pause.

Sonic turned his head away from me and just looked up at the ceiling as tears continued to pour down his muzzle. After what happened yesterday, I could understand the guilt he's feeling right now.

"This is all my fault...

God! How could I have been so stupid?!" He shouted slamming his palms over his eyes.

"If I'd have known, I never would've put her in so much trouble!

I actually **_wish_** I'd have been more careful."

"She never revealed herself Sonic, there was no way anyone would've known. " I said to him calmly. I tried to comfort him from the guilt of his ignorance and recklessness he feels.

"I know, but the signs were all right in front of me, and I ignored them."

"Sonic, the important thing is for you to get better, not just for me, but for her as well." I continued.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who put her life in constant danger without even knowing she was there. So what if I do get better? What if she's the one who's unwell? What if my actions caused her too much damage, probably depleted her health for the rest of her life? ..." He then sighed as he lowered his arms to relax.

There came yet another pause... until he looked at me again, but with a more calm expression on his face, and again he took my hand.

"Ya know Shadow... this whole time since that very night. I had know idea that she was even alive to begin with..."

I looked at him, dumbfounded on what he was about to say next.

"I was completely unaware of our baby's existence until she... popped right out of me.

I didn't even know I was Pregnant."

**This story is based on the documentary television series **

**"I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant"**

**not that I don't want to finish it, just please don't tell anyone to who you got this from, cause I will delete it afterwards.**

**It is my sole belief that since mobians have smaller bodies than humans, they deserve to have shorter gestations in their pregnancy**

**So in my belief, a pregnancy of a mobian mammal should last up to seven months. REMEMBER THAT!**


End file.
